


Gentle Touch

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto massages Sousuke's shoulders. Otherwise known as dealing with Episode 9 feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote to cheer myself up. It didn't quite work. I tried!

It hurts. The pull of it, the push of his muscles but Makoto’s touch is gentle, his fingers over his skin, pressing into the flesh underneath. It gets better, or so he tells everyone - Rin, the Mikoshiba kid, Ai, but only Makoto knows when it really hurts him. That it’s all the time. And Sousuke’s hiding the pain, trying to, hiding it until he’s alone and he can sit on the floor of his bedroom or in the shower or somewhere and let himself feel how much it hurts. 

"Here?" Makoto asks quietly asks and Sousuke makes a small noise of encouragement as he lies on his stomach, Makoto straddling his back, cheap massage oil being used on his shoulder, bought from the hotel store. 

And Makoto continues, each touch gentle, and Sousuke starts to relax, his shoulders hurting less as he feels his body melt into the covers underneath. He knows, deep down, he can’t continue to swim - it hurts too much and even though he fights and claws to continue he can’t, but he won’t give up. Not yet.

Not the dreams he made with Rin as kids, not the memories of childhood games and teasing and running. But he know he will have to give them up. The scouts will figure it out eventually. He’ll have to have a medical. And then it will all crash. 

But right now, he’s still swimming. With Rin. With his team. And sometimes, even with Makoto. 

Makoto maybe knows how he feels as he suddenly feels a gentle press of lips on the back of his neck, kissing then at his damaged muscles, and Sousuke takes a deep breath, sighing. He has no energy for anything else, in too much pain but he relaxes, closes his eyes and feels each gentle touch of fingers, each press of lips. 

"Thanks," he murmurs and Makoto then leans over, presses a kiss to Sousuke’s cheek.

"Whenever you need."

Sousuke makes a sleepy noise of encouragement and let’s his eyes drift closed as he stops thinking about his lost dreams, his lost hope and thinks only about Makoto hands and kisses and love. 


End file.
